The Trilogy Sparks Dragon Adventures
by Spark The Shadow Tiger
Summary: Mobius has been restored to peace or so as everyone thought? OC's needed sign up in your reviews. Rated T for Teen for some Mild Language and some graphic violence. Drug and alchohol usage and comic mischief.
1. Intro

Intro

Spark: Hello fanfiction readers. This is Spark The shadow Tiger. This guy on my left side is my friend Chris Thorndike

Chris: Hi everybody.

Spark: And this Little guy in my right side is my student who is wanting to learn how to fight, Lee The Snow Fox

Lee: Hi Guys.

Chris: Why don't you tell them why we're here?

Spark: I'm getting to that Chris. Anyways... This story you are about to read is originally a Director's-Cut Never-Before-Seen episode of The Trilogy. Originally it was supposed to be a 4 part episode, but instead I decided to make it into a movie and-

Chris:(Gets impatient then yells) JUST TELL THEM ABOUT THE FREAKING BLOODY STORY!

Spark:(Gets mad then punches Chris in the back of the head, leaving a bruise) SHUT UP! IF IT WILL MAKE YOU HAPPY CHRIS, I'LL TELL THEM WHATS GOING ON IN THE STORY!

Chris:(Puts an ice pack on his head) WELL ITS ABOUT BLOODY TIME!

Spark: alright. The movie takes place after the last episode of The Trilogy called Freedom Mania. A Wrestling Pay-Per View event on Mobius that the Freedom fighters set up in order to take down Dr. Ivo Robotnik which was succsessfully in a hellacious Hell In The Cell Match with yours truely Spark The Hardcore Maniac and his opponent who got a major a** kicking Dr, Robotnik.

Lee: You unleashed a can of whoop-a** on him sensei.

Spark: Yep I did.

Chris: You should be lucky that you one the fight. If you didn't you wouldve been Roboticized.

Spark: Yeah but here's the thing Chris, cage matches are my specialty. Now what were we talking about?

Lee: The story.

Spark: Oh yeah. Thanks Lee. Anyways The story takes place after Freedom Mania. The Sonic Underground are re-united with their mother the Queen of Mobius Queen Aleena. Everyone of the animals that were turned into robots was returned back to normal and peace Is restored across the planet. Meanwhile, Robotnik is sentenced to be giving the death-sentenced to be hanged for mass murders that he has caused.

Chris: Sounds like he's a fat version of the German leader and killer of the Jews Adolf Hittler.

Spark:Yep. He does.

Lee: Tell the leaders whats going on with you in the story sensei.

Spark: Okay. Spark is jealous at his friends because everyone else has a family except for spark. He then goes to Queen Aleena to ask for help. Aleena agrees to find a foster family for Spark and his brother Tra(A/N Tra doesn't come till in my other story Sonic Underground's Tribute To Metallica Concert) to find a foster family for both of them for what time they are still living on Mobius. 2 weeks of waiting has passed and somebody on Mobius agrees to take Spark and Tra in. Here's the catch though. It's a female dragon! Can Spark and his brother tra survive living with his their new mother even though shes a dragon? Stay tuned, Subscribe to me and Favorite this story because you do not want to miss the final and exciting Movie of The Trilogy called Spark's Dragon Adventures!

Disclaimmer-I don't own any songs or sonic characters Oc's or characters from the game Spyro. that appears in this story. Spyro belongs to Playstation. Sonic belongs to Sega. All other Oc's belong to their original owners that appear in this story. Spark The Hardcore Maniac and Lee The Snowfox are my two OC's. Tra is my friend Tra The Pikachu's character on myspace. all songs that appear in this story belong to their rightfull owners. I do have contact with the bands on Myspace and they have agreed to let me use their songs as long as i give them credit. That's always important right? I know. Now what are you waiting for if you want to see your character in the story submit them in your reviews. This is going to be one of my best stories I've made I promiss you that. This is Spark The shadow Tiger signing out!


	2. The Freedom Party

Chapter 1: The Freedom Party

It was the da after the Mobian Wrestling Event freedom Mania. News spred all over Mobius like wild fire about how a human boy from the planet Earth defeated the Evil scientist Dr. Robotnik. The fight was one of the most goreful cage matches in wrestling history called Hell In The Cell. The boy who ended Robotniks reign of terror was non other than Spark The Hardcore Maniac.

A celebration party is being held a Queen Aleena's castle in the city of Robotropolis, which now reverted back to its original name Mobotropolis. The oarty is being held for Spark. Everybody was infront of the castle waiting for their Queen and her children, the Sonic Underground to come out so they can hear the special announcement.

Suddenly the crowd cheered as Aleena, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic all walked out of the castle. They then made their way up to the microphone. Aleena then speeks o the crowd who immediately stops cheering.

Aleena:Thank you so much Mobius. Its great to be back on my throne. Today is the start of a new era. An era of freedom! Today we are throwing a party for the Earth human Spark, who last night our one night only paperview Freedom Mania couragously defeated the evil Satan himself Dr. Robotnik. It was one of the most brutal and barbaric matches we have ever seen known as Hell In The Cell. Even though Robotnik tried to cheat Spark still managed to stay ontop and cover the mad man for the pin.

Crowd:We want sparky! We want sparky! We want Sparky!

Sonic: Uh...Mom..I think we should bring out Spark.

Sonia: If we don't, we're going to have to deal with a riot.

Aleena:(She nods) and Gentlemen...Please welcome at this time, Spark The Hardcore Maniac!

The crowd cheered as Spark's theme song Enter Sandman(Metllica) kicked in on the background. Soon the cheers gotten louder as Spark stepped out of the castle. As the first verse was heard , everyone in Mobotroplis including Queen Aleena was singing along to the song. Spark had a blue Ninja head band on his forehead. The crowd cheered when they seen this. Spark then walks down the red carpet. His friends, the Sonic Underground moved out of the way so Spark walked up to the microphone. Soon Spark's theme song ended and Mobotropolis shook with cheers.

Spark:You animals still have energy from last night at Freedom Mania.(Chuckles)Well then...lets use it!

With that, the crowd went insane.

Spark:Before we start oour concert/party/Freedom day celebration...I'd like to thank you to all of you people who cheered me on last night at Freedom Mania. So are you guys ready to get this party to start? If so give me a HELL YEAH!

Fans:HELL YEAH!

Spark: Then lets get this party started!

Okay if you were wondering about Spark drinking beer he was acting like E.C.W wrestler Sandman. I wanted to put that in the story just to get a luagh. Up next will be the concert part of the story.


	3. A very Important Notice to all Readers

**A VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE TO EVERYONE ON **

He guys whats up? Long time know see. This is spark the Shadow Tiger. Sorry about the long 1 year abscense of not updating any of my stories. I've been having problems outside of fanfiction lately. I haven't had internet in awhile and I've been deling with losing my uncle who passed away six months ago cause of diabetes. I haven't had internet in awhile and I've been dealing with both family realated issues and high-school related issues. I was forced to drop out of high-school because of everyone was picking on me and threatening me saying that they were going to kick my a** if i wouldn't do what they say. I've been telling the Principle, Vice Principle, and the teachers to do something about the problem I've been having and they went to go talked to the bullies that were picking on me. The bullies lied and got away with it saying that they didn't do no such thing about it. Even if I had witnesses it didn't work. All of the people that worked at school wouldn't do a damn thing about the bullying. All they cared about his putting money in their pockets and that was it. So I told the teachers Principles and the Vice Principles "FORGET YOU GUYS I'M DROPPING OUT AND GETTING MY G.E.D."They tried to stop me but I came on top and left the school. The reason why I drop out was because that i couldn't focus on my work. Everyone would be making fun of me pointing and laughing. Even the teachers would say a perverted joke that really hurted me and insulted me. i couldn't handle it anymore so I left.

Before i type up this next chapter in The Trilogy Spark's Dragon Adventures...I want to thank some good friends on fanfiction and outside of fanfiction who have helped me out and supported me every single day. These are the people I would like to thank:

Infinity Jazz Star Hedgehog

jerry101

Omnitrix 1

Yoshies Best Pal(He was the guy that helped me out with my concert stories and gave me ideas for them)

Dark-Princess-Misha

Angelic Rage0

Zane Sands

Sky Writers

Burning Moon of the Sky

Tra Pikachu Pichu(My good friend on Myspace who has helped me out when I needed help and someone to talk to about my problems)

Those are the people i would like to thank who helped supporting me and wanting me to keep up on what I do best. Thank you all so much guys I appreciate it. Anyways thats all I got to say. The concert part of the story will be posted up very very soon. Please be on the look out and keep the comments coming. Thank you people very much.


End file.
